Neon Genesis Evangelion: 24
by Project R
Summary: It's going to be the longest day of everyone's lives... CHAPTER 3 UP
1. 3:00 to 4:00 AM

DISCLAIMER: Neon Genesis Evangelion is not mine, period. Or is it question mark, exclamation point? Also, I don't own TV series 24, just using their idea of their story.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hi, this is my first time writing a fic so please bear with me if I have grammatical errors or my story is just plain dumb… Anyways, please kindly review. I'm not used to flames, at least not yet.

_blahblahblah__-_ means person's thoughts

"blahblahblah"- means someone's speaking

Project R

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: 24

_3:00:00 AM___

It was now early morning and still four occupants of Katsuragi household are still sleeping; a drunk who was the NERV Tactical Operations Director and Major named Misato Katsuragi, the devil's little girl who was the greatest (in her personal opinion) pilot of Evangelion Unit 2 named Asuka Langley Sohryu, the little girl's favorite wimp who pilots Evangelion Unit 1 who sometimes went berserk (thus saving humanity in the process) is Shinji Ikari, and finally the warm water penguin, named Pen-Pen.

At a glance, the whole apartment building's surroundings seems peaceful because of lack of its tenants, or because that redhead is sleeping, except that there is someone prowling around, stopping in front of the door of Katsuragi apartment.

And that someone isn't your regular thief with his trademark balaclava accentuated with his trademark black-colored sweater. Of course, he wears those mentioned clothes, except that he is carrying an assault rifle with a silencer attachment and a keypad hacker kit he is using right now to Katsuragi apartment's keypad. The aforementioned equipment was restricted only for use by the JSSDF Special Forces.

This man isn't going to steal something from the Katsuragi household; he is going to kill the pilots and their guardian/major. His intention was clearly emphasized when he silently killed the Section 2 Agents assigned to monitor the apartment prior to his intrusion.

But luckily, Misato installed a simple anti-theft device connected to the door before she slept.

Misato suddenly woke up after having a bad dream of beer cans and her. She then feels her service handgun, a .45 one, which she grasped instinctively under her pillow due to her nightmare. Sighing in relief that it was only a dream, she was about to sleep again when she saw her anti-theft device beeping beside her bed, indicating that someone intruded their apartment.

Then she heard a scuffling outside her door followed by a ­_ka-chunk_ sound of a gun being cocked back.

Misato wasted no time to take cover behind her desk just as rain of bullets penetrated the thin sliding door of her room.

"SHIT!" she exclaimed. More bullets continue to patter her desk, wood shards flying everywhere.

She then fired back.

BAM! BAM!

Misato then heard the intruder grunted before he hastily retreated. The major then followed suit, pausing only to look at the bloodstain in the door ceiling outside. 

At least now she knew that she managed to hit him. 

Grabbing her cellular phone from the table she then called NERV headquarters for backup, not minding that she only wore shorts and t-shirt as she chased the intruder outside, finding several corpses of Section-2 officers assigned to monitor her place along the way.

_3:04:45 AM_

"I'm sending backup there at once!" Makoto Hyuga then turned to Aoba Shigeru and Maya Ibuki "Misato needs backup at once!"

"Backup?" both asked, alarmed why Misato would need backup at this time of morning.

"Misato will tell us the details later. Send backup at her place now!"

Maya then placed a call to the Section 2 and NERV security, while Aoba called Commander Ikari's office.

"Major Katsuragi called for emergency backup?" the Sub-commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki asked, pressing the button on the intercom to hear what Aoba would say, gazing at Commander Gendo Ikari listening keenly to their conversation in his trademark position, that is, hands steepled in front of him, elbows on the desk and fingers below his nose. His glasses shined for a moment.

"Affirmative sir, the major reported an intrusion in her place. She found several dead Section 2 officers we have assigned to monitor the pilots and her apartment. Whoever that intruder is, she says that he was about to kill her. She also says that the killer might go after the pilots"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes sir"

"Then send backup at once to the Katsuragi apartment and also to the residence of the First Child. Safety of the pilots is the priority at once"

"Yes sir"

Fuyutsuki then released the button for intercom to terminate the connection.

"So someone has interests for the pilots" Commander Ikari monotonously said.

"It seems so"

Fuyutsuki noted that the elder Ikari was frowning.

"Is this part of the scenario, I presume?"

Silence ensued for a moment before Gendo spoke in one word, summarizing it perfectly.

"Unexpected"

Suddenly his phone rang and Fuyutsuki picked it up, frowning when he heard what the other person on the line had to say.

"It's for you Ikari"

Commander Ikari then received the phone from Fuyutsuki.

Misato chased the intruder in the streets and was gaining on him fast due to the fact that he's wounded. Sometimes the intruder fires at her, which she ducked behind a pillar or a garbage can in response and firing back at him, again, causing a serious wound. The major was surprisingly a good shot, years of training with the JSSDF certainly pays off.

But the man managed to hold on and run roughly, not minding the blood he was losing.

The chase went on for a moment, that is, chasing the man through the parking lot, an empty building, back on the streets, on the empty lot, and then at the train station until Misato had cornered him finally in the alley. 

Far away, sirens began to make itself heard.

Pointing the gun at the cornered man Misato barked at him "Put your weapon down and your hands up! Do as what I say!"

The man slowly turned to her, still wearing his balaclava and clutching his right side. Misato saw blood already dropping from his side. In his other hand was his rifle.

"I'd say it again, put your weapon down and your hands up!!"

The sirens were getting nearer.

The man's eyes casts downward, as if he realized the precarious situation he was in. 

Misato thought he was about to give up when he suddenly raised the rifle and aimed it at her.

Three shots in that man's chest made him drop it.

_3:18:20 AM_

Several Section 2 Agents and NERV security team are on the scene to secure the area while some police officers are there to check the place up. Agent Kaji Ryouji was also there to see Misato. Secretly he was relieved to see the major okay.

"… so you chase him here only dressed like that" Kaji said, his eyes roaming on the very sexy body and the flimsy cloth material that belonged to Misato.

The major didn't seem to notice and instead asked a question "What about Shinji and Asuka? Rei too… are they...?"

"Yes they are safe. Section 2 reported to me about 10 minutes ago that they have safely secured the pilots, although at the First Child's place there are no reported incidents"

"I see. That's good to hear" Misato said before yawning.

"Care to escort you back to your place?"

"I…" Misato then turned away from him "That's fine, but I would check up on first the identity of that man"

Kaji then flashed his trademark "lady-killer" smile to her. Misato deliberately ignores him while she checks the dead body of the would-be-assassin.

"Who's he?" she asked the Section 2 agent.

"We have already run search on the database about his identity and his name was Tenchi Hamada. A Tokyo-3 resident" the agent replied.

Misato waited for more description, frowning when there was none forthcoming "Anything else?"

"Nothing ma'am"

The major scratched her nose in disbelief "As in nothing else?"

"Nothing else ma'am"

"Then search the database again, not only from the MAGI but from the other databases as well. Civilian, military, whatever you may find. Report to me your findings as soon as you can"

The Section-2 agent saluted before doing what she requested, tapping on his fellow agent to do a complete search on Tenchi Hamada on every available database on their mobile van.

"I see you had your suspicions" Kaji said, still smiling while he pocketed his hands inside his pants "Care to tell me about it?"

"Anyone who would kill the pilots would have a higher profile than that of a Tokyo-3 resident. Just look what he brought with him"

"Let's see" Kaji said, rubbing his hands and inspected the weaponry the intruder used "Hmm… a JSSDF standard assault rifle with a silencer attachment" He then frowns "This shouldn't just go into the hands of that intruder"

Kaji then turned to Misato "Yep, someone hired him"

The major stared at him "You sure?"

"Yes, and someone from the JSSDF who gave him that weapon or someone else. But that someone has to know that giving him a rifle from the JSSDF armory would attract serious attention from NERV, Japanese government or even JSSDF itself"

"So you're saying that someone would want attention to be drawn to JSSDF first"

"Yeah, like stalling for time until a grand scenario is at hand"

Misato then paused for awhile to think about what had Kaji had said to her "Makes sense actually. That man's ability to kill Section 2 agents assigned to monitor my place suggests to me that he is somewhat no amateur"

Kaji's cellular phone beeped and he received it.

"Kaji Ryouji here…"

His expression became a thoughtful one after hearing what the other person behind other line would say. He then turned to Misato.

"Our presence is required by Commander Ikari"

Misato frowned "Okay, let's go"

"Care to dress first?"

The major then looked at her clothes "Very well then, let's go back to my place and I'll change. I also would check up on Shinji and Asuka first before leaving for NERV. And by the way…" she smirked "That's the first time you told me decently about dressing first"

Misato then fished her cellular phone out of her pocket and dialed.

_3:23:56 AM___

Asuka stared warily the agents around outside of their apartment, all on high alert and sporting shades even at this time of the early morning. They would definitely, after she and Shinji woke up from the deafening gunshots inside their apartment and seeing Misato's thin door ripped apart by bullets.

Their telephone rang and Shinji picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, it's you Misato… okay. Oh, Kaji would come? Okay then… bye"

Hearing her lover's name (yet again, in her personal opinion) mentioned, Asuka's ears perked up.

"Kaji would come!?"

"Yes… he would come with Misato"

"Yay!"

While Asuka was giddily prancing around like a love struck girl, Shinji focuses on the matter at hand.

He was still sleepy.

"Hey Asuka, I'm going to sleep. You should too… we still have classes tomorrow, I mean… later, right?"

Asuka smirked at him "Sure Baka-Shinji… right. I'll wait for my Kaji here first!" she said, shouting.

Shinji wisely didn't reply as he went inside his room. Talking back to Asuka means receiving a slap followed by a kick in the groin.

_3:31:10 AM___

Much to Asuka's chagrin, Kaji wouldn't stay for the morning as Misato drives in the highway toward NERV headquarters, now dressed in her usual red jacket and black tight fitting clothes. Before they left Misato told Asuka to sleep now because they have classes later.

"Why would Commander Ikari call for an emergency meeting?" Misato asked.

Kaji replied "He wouldn't say the details"

"I see"

Kaji was about to play his charms again to the lavender-haired major, his hand rising to caress the exposed thigh of the woman, when he saw her frowning expression.

"Hey, don't be so uptight today dearest honey"

"Why would someone wants to kill me and the pilots?"

Kaji folded his arms in his chest "Come to think of it, why the killer would targeted you first? If he's after the pilots, he should have go after them first"

"Maybe because I'm their guardian, and also an important asset in NERV as their Operations Director. At least, that was my initial assumption"

The agent nodded approvingly "Of course"

Finally the highway they were upon ended on the large rail gate marked "TO NERV HEADQUARTERS" and underneath the sign there are words that form into a sentence, which reads "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY"

Misato drew out her card but Kaji beat her unto it, sliding his own card into the keycard slide next to the rail gate. The system recognized him as one of the NERV employ so the rail gate automatically opened up.

Misato then drove the car inside and waited until the rail gate closed behind them and her car secured by the clamps. A moment later she could feel the descent of the car train towards Geo-front.

_3:45:12 AM_

A quick tussle happened again between the two ex-lovers as they ascend inside the elevator going directly to Commander Ikari's office. Although Misato resisted at first, she couldn't help but melt in Kaji's embrace and return the kiss.

PING!

They pushed off from each other and hastily fixed themselves while the elevator door opens up, and they met Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, the Project-E chairperson and their best friend apparently waiting for them.

"Hey sweetie" Kaji said, flashing again his trademark smile.

"Hi Kaji, hello Misato, have a good time?" Ritsuko asked, obviously noticed that both of her past college friends have done something inside the elevator by the look of their disheveled clothes "Still can't control hormones eh, both of you?"

"Shut up!" Misato exclaimed "None of your business!"

The doctor laughed mildly before returning to the important task at hand "Yeah sure. By the way, Commander Ikari all called us important people for the special emergency meeting"

"What for?"

"He said to me over the phone that he will all give us the details later"

Then they walked towards the office of the supreme commander of NERV directly ahead.

Misato, Kaji, Ritsuko and the head officer from Section-2 were all standing in front of the Commanders Ikari and Fuyutsuki.

"Now that we are all here…" Fuyutsuki began "I'll go straight to the point. Earlier we have received a call directly into this office. Someone is threatening NERV organization to give up Evangelion Unit 1 and its pilot"

"Who?" Misato instantly asked, already worried for the safety of her charge.

"He wouldn't say. Only that he belongs to an organization named "Black Cell" and that particular organization wants Evangelion Unit 1 and its pilot"

"Was the phone call traced?" Kaji asked.

"No. The caller hung up before Section-2 got his location"

"But how he managed to call directly through Commander Ikari's phone? He doesn't have access, doesn't even knew the number… does he?"

Fuyutsuki mentioned the head officer from Section-2. The officer nodded and explained "The unknown caller used some kind of computer technology to hack inside telecommunication systems. The caller then found out Commander Ikari's access number"

"But how did it happen? The MAGI could trace this intruder…"

"Actually the MAGI and our telecommunication systems, although connected to each other, were actually both separate units protected by simultaneous layers of firewall. That was made in order to prevent intrusion into MAGI through means of a telephone line and hack the sensitive data" Ritsuko said "Plus, that someone only used a low-level pirate access, is that correct officer?"

"Yes ma'am" the Section-2 officer replied.

Kaji then asked "What if we didn't yield to their demands?"

Fuyutsuki then replied, while frowning "If we didn't yield to their demands, then they will detonate an N2 mine inside Tokyo-3"

"N2 mine!?" Misato exclaimed "But how did they managed to get their hands on it!?"

Kaji thought about it gravely "Might be stolen from the UN armory"

"Yes it was" Commander Gendo Ikari now spoke "We have received reports yesterday that the UN Armory Branch 442 somewhere around Nevada, United States was invaded by a group of armed individuals. By the tenacity of these reports I could say that these particular armed groups were all no amateurs"

"I see"

"Now for the situation at hand… Major Katsuragi?"

"Yes sir"

"I will assign you and Special Agent Ryouji to work together. From now on, all available NERV security and Section-2 officers will assist in your investigation on this matter. Use every resource available to your immediate disposal"

"Are there any questions, both of you?" Fuyutsuki asked.

Misato and Kaji stared at each other before facing the sub-commander "No sir"

Fuyutsuki then gave Commander Ikari an approving nod.

Commander Ikari then said "Evangelion Unit 1 and its pilot are both important to NERV and to humanity. Without them Angels will triumph and initiate Third Impact. We cannot allow this to happen. For this, we will not yield to their demands, to this particular terrorist organization named "Black Cell", as they do not know what they are doing"

"I expect a full report by the end of the day" the commander continued "Dismiss"

Misato, Kaji Ritsuko and the Section-2 officer saluted before him and exited the commander's office.

After awhile, Fuyutsuki spoke.

"Totally unexpected situation Ikari, what would you do?"

"I leave all of this to Major Katsuragi's and Agent Ryouji's capable hands. I would take decisive action if a detrimental situation developed"

"So, your planned scenario is still at motion?"

"Definitely"

A beep then made itself heard from the desk; Gendo smirked again when he saw who was calling.

_SEELE…_

Misato was peeved when she found out that she will work together with Kaji when his cellular phone rang.

"Katsuragi"

"This is from Section-2. We have new information regarding Tenchi Hamada"

Misato then pulled out her communicator and popped open the display and connected its cord to her phone.

"Patch the information to my line access"

Kaji and Ritsuko then looked on as the information about the perpetrator Tenchi Hamada. They both frowned when they saw the information displayed.

"Tenchi Hamada was an ex-JSSDF?" Kaji remarked.

Misato thanked the man on the other line before she presses the hung up button on her cellular phone.

"So he is an ex-JSSDF" the major said.

"What will you do now, both of you?" Ritsuko asked, pleased that her friends will work together. _Maybe this time… they might work out something. Like making up to each other and confessing that they love each other so much…_

"Well, for head start we should check that man on JSSDF, eh Kaji?"

Kaji smiled at her, pleased that him working together with Misato will enable him to have more "opportunity" with her.

"Yep, and also check his residence. We might pick up a clue"

_4:00:00 AM___

_To Be Continued…_

Well guys… what do you think?? Review, review, review! Tell me what you think if it sucks… or what (the author sighs, it's his first time writing a fic here at FFN)


	2. 4:00 to 5:00 AM

DISCLAIMER: See 3:00-4:00 AM

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Um… thanks for the reviews guys. If anyone would like to be my pre-reader, please e-mail me at project_r510@yahoo.com. I will greatly appreciate it (dang my grammar, I'm not good at my English class). Once again, thanks people ^_^ 

Project R

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: 24

_4:00:00 AM___

"We have received an intelligence report that a terrorist group named "Black Cell" has an interest with Evangelion Unit 1 and its pilot" SEELE chairperson Keel Lorentz said in his usual intimidating demeanor, particularly that the NERV commander was in front of him. His eyes behind his visor searched Gendo's face for a hint that could tell him that he has a hidden agenda, like instigating a Third Impact in his own version.

Gendo was not easily to be intimidated however. Leaving his humanity behind ten years ago allowed him to become an unreadable, formidable, cold and heartless person he is today.

"That is correct. I have assigned Major Katsuragi and Agent Kaji to this case" he replied.

"Ah…" Keel said, nodding empathetically "The daughter of the late elder Katsuragi together with Mr. Kaji Ryouji. So you believe that those two under your command will bring this current situation to an end"

"I believe in their capabilities"

"What if you didn't yield to what the terrorist group Black Cell demands Ikari? What will they do?"

"The Black Cell will detonate an N2 mine they managed to sneak in directly inside Tokyo-3"

"I see" Keel smirked "But then, you don't have any plans to give it to them, am I right?"

"Rest assured, they will never get what they want"

Keel then leaned back to his chair "So, everything planned on our scenario remains on schedule as determined by this council"

"That is correct"

"Just as it should be, Ikari"

The holographic image of Keel Lorentz then faded out along with the rest of the council, leaving Gendo in the still darkness of his office.

And for the first time, he went silent after the meeting. Back then after each of their impromptu meetings he would usually allow himself to smirk, smile or say something that they clearly underestimated him, but now… he just kept silent.

_4:15:45 AM___

On the highway Misato was now driving a black SUV that was for Section-2 use only instead of her blue alpine car. That's because, to the major's reasoning, she together with Kaji is investigating the Black Cell terrorist group so they need ample protection in case they are subjected to sudden firefights with this particular group.

This ample protection was actually on the back of their SUV, that is, dual sets of .45 handguns, an M41 machinegun, a couple of M4A1 assault rifles and MP5 submachine guns and a boxful of clips and magazines to go with them. Four pairs of light bullet-proof vests are stashed in the corner.

"Turn right at the next corner" Kaji said "It should be Tenchi Hamada's place"

Misato nodded and turned right when they reached the next corner.

"That's his place?" the major said, pointing to decrepit rows of apartment.

"Yep, that's it alright. His apartment number is 109, according to the address the intelligence gave to us"

"Let's go check it out"

After they parked in the empty lot they alighted. Kaji first went to the back of their SUV and opened the trunk where the weapons are kept and pulled out a .45 and a gun holster. Holstering the gun in the gun holster he then strapped it around his right hip.

"Where's your gun?" Kaji asked.

"Right here" Misato replied, patting her side.

"Then let's get going"

"Right"

Then they trudged forward to the apartment number 109. Kaji then reached for the doorknob and turned it, but found to be locked.

"Step aside"

Kaji stepped aside and Misato kicked the door open easily.

"Wow dearest honey, you're so strong"

Misato chose to ignore his comment and instead picked the phone, finding it still working, and stared at the laptop on the desk which Kaji went to check it out.

She then picked her cellular phone and dialed NERV headquarters.

"Yes Katsuragi?" Makoto asked.

"I want a transcription of telephone records of Tenchi Hamada he might have made or received yesterday"

Makoto then motioned Aoba and Maya in action "Okay"

A moment passed before Katsuragi spoke again "Also, from there can you make physical connection to Hamada's laptop which Kaji found here?" she asked.

"Maya can do that, what's the LAN address of his laptop?"

"192.894.110.126. Report back as soon as you can"

"What did you find?" Misato asked as she leans over to Kaji, glancing at the laptop he was working with.

"Well, some personalized folders, MP3 music, hey what's this?"

He was referring to the files in .wav format. He tried to access them but they required a password.

"They are .wav files. What's interesting to those files Kaji?"

"They might be useful… I think"

Misato's phone then rang and she picked it up "Katsuragi"

"It's me" Makoto said on the other line "Maya managed to interface with Hamada's laptop"

"Okay then, give her the phone"

A moment passed before Maya now spoke on the other line "Yes Katsuragi?"

"I want you to look at these .wav files"

"Oh… they required a password"

"Can you look at them?"

"It might take awhile… hang in there"

"What did Lieutenant Ibuki say?" Kaji asked.

"She says it might take awhile"

"Okay…" Kaji said, tapping at the laptop's keyboard "There might be sensitive information on these files dearest honey"

"In short, we must access them. They might contain information about Black Cell"

_4:24:58 AM___

Asuka turned and tossed in her bed, cannot sleep for some unknown reason. No, she knew why.

And that's after she got bored. After she and Shinji…

Asuka shook her head, ignoring the thought before it could hold. But then that thought persisted no matter what everything she could think about. She even daydreamed that her darling Kaji would come and be hers, but her mind politely told her that her musings to her lover (in her personal opinion) was too farfetched, and even reminded her what Kaji "offhandedly" joked to her.

_It's just a childhood crush… I also experienced that during your age…_

True, whether or not Asuka would like to believe… only that right now she is thinking about Shinji's soft lips, her tongue playing into his, and his sighs (actually the sounds made due to his attempts to breath again, since Asuka pinched his nose)… how attracting and making her desire—

"No!" Asuka exclaimed, pounding her fist into her pillow "No!"

"Asuka?"

Shinji called her behind her door, apparently concerned what was she exclaiming about, making her jump in surprise.

"No… nothing Baka-Shinji… nothing"

She then stepped out from her bed and opened her door to see her favorite wimp.

"What do you want!?" she said, trying to work her nagging thoughts away.

"Uh… um… sor—"

"Don't say that "I'm sorry" word again!" Asuka yelled with frustration "Unless you made a mistake, don't say I'm sorry for anything you didn't do!"

"Sor—"

Asuka placed a finger to his lips, silencing him, though she shivers when she felt those soft lips again "Mein gott! You still didn't get do you!?"

She then crossed her hands beneath her chest "Anyways, what's up?"

Shinji stammered "Well… um… I thought I was sleepy at first, but then sleep didn't come… so I'm here at the living room trying to figure out what could I do because… and then I heard you—"

"You're bored?" Asuka said, grinning while licking her lips as if signifying something.

Shinji blushed and turned away "Um… not that kind of "boredom"…"

Asuka smiled, and then snickered. At the point where she couldn't contain her amusement, she laughed.

Shinji could only blink in pure amazement.

After she settled down, Asuka then said "Okay… if you're bored just like me, why don't we play a fighting game?"

"Oh… the one you borrowed from Hikari's"

"Yep" Asuka said while setting up her video game console and handing Shinji the other joypad "Thought that I can work out my boredom here, not like…"

Asuka was suddenly silent, and then chose not to continue what she would say as the game introduction kicks in.

_4:34:11 AM___

Misato's cellular phone then rang and she picked it up "Katsuragi"

"Maya Ibuki here… sorry there are no transcription of telephone records Hamada made yesterday… but I've finally figured out how to break the password"

"Tell that to Kaji here"

Misato then passed the phone to Kaji.

"Kaji here"

Maya then said "Open up the laptop's OS console"

"You got it sweet-tums"

A vein appeared in Misato's forehead. _Still hitting girls I see…_

"…are you there yet?" Maya asked.

A new window console popped up to the laptop "Yep… ah the root directory. You want me to access them?"

"Yes"

"Okay then… it's opened. What will I do now?"

"Wait for a moment while the MAGI crack the password…. ah, it's done"

"What is it?"

"Password is WKD7789"

Kaji then typed the password while Misato took the phone from him "Are you getting these Maya?"

"Yes"

"Good"

Kaji scrutinized the .wav files that he can now access, clicking on one of the files dated yesterday. The voice of a man then spilled out.

Remember what we have talked about yesterday, Mr. Hamada

That .wav file then ended.

"Try other one" Misato said.  
"Okay"

Clicking on another .wav file, a sultry woman's voice made itself heard which made Kaji lecherously grin.

Ahh… stick it deeper!! Ahh… ohhh!!!

"…next one Kaji"

"Okay…" Kaji said before clicking another file, this time a gruff man's voice which seemed Russian.

Execute mission at 0300 hours. Remember, the Third Child Shinji Ikari is your priority target, the rest irrelevant. Contact Viktor Sovietskaya for more information

Misato then picked up her cellular phone again and gave Maya an order "Search all databases for information about Viktor Sovietskaya"

Maya then replied "Yes ma'am"

"And copy all the other files from Hamada's laptop. Kaji and I will return to HQ about 10 minutes"

"Yes ma'am"

Misato then slapped her phone close and yanked Kaji off his seat "Come on Kaji, let's go back to NERV and sift the rest of Hamada's files Maya will uncover, and certainly that person named Viktor Sovietskaya"

_4:39:12 AM___

Rei Ayanami's NERV issued phone rang and she picked it up.

"Rei…" a man's voice said on the other line, a man's voice that belongs to her creator.

"Yes sir?"

"Your presence is required"

"Yes sir"

After pressing the hung up button Rei then stripped herself off her night clothes that is comparable to the one dressed by the hospital's patients. Taking her uniform out she then started to dress up.

After dressing up she then went outside and to the waiting Section-2 sedan to that would bring her to NERV headquarters.

_4:41:22 AM___

Misato was about to turn the SUV into Tokyo-3 Highway 12 when suddenly gunfire erupted from above.

"Oh shit!" Kaji and Misato both exclaimed while the latter tries to maneuver SUV out from the firing range.

"Misato keep driving!" Kaji exclaimed, clambering behind the back of the SUV and pulling out the machine gun from the weapon case "I'll cover you!"

The major mutely nodded, her foot pressing hard on the gas pedal.

Kaji then opened the back window and heard a buzzing sound of the helicopter above. He had to duck again when bullets ricochet off in the SUV frame just beside his and from the hood and hearing someone firing from the helicopter.

_He must be targeting the engine… _

After taking a deep breath, he then risked sticking his upper body outside with his machine gun and returned fire at the helicopter. He could actually see his bullets ricocheting off from the side of the helicopter as the man who was firing at them had to duck so he wouldn't be hit.

Kaji then exclaimed to Misato "Get backup! Tell them we're under attack!"

"Under attack!?" Makoto exclaimed "Okay, backup will be there shortly"

"Did something happen?" Aoba asked, looking at Makoto.

"Someone is firing at them from a helicopter"

His fellow tech nodded understandingly and picked up a phone and directly connected to Section-2 "I need aerial backup at once. Major Katsuragi and Agent Kaji are under attack. Their location is at…" he looked at the monitor from Makoto's console "Nearby Tokyo-3 Highway 12. ETA to their location?"

"About… 5 minutes sir" the man on the other line replied.

"Then hurry"

Aoba then placed the phone back to the base handle while Maya paused from her work of uncovering the rest of Hamada's files, obviously concerned to the well-being of the two people she knew.

The SUV swerved back and forth because its driver was trying to shake off the helicopter in pursuit, nearly missing the other cars going _opposite _of their direction. At some point during the chase Misato swerved the SUV right into the road where all cars are going opposite of their direction.

Fortunately Misato's "excellent" driving skills actually saved both of their asses from becoming a heap in the hood when they slammed into one of the rapidly approaching cars.

Kaji was still firing his weapon, already feeling the intense firefight with the gunner manning the machine gun mounted on the chasing helicopter.

It made him remember his days as a JSSDF soldier back then, the one where he had to cover his comrades during a similar firefight.

"Kaji, hold on! I'm going to try something!" Misato shouted.

The agent barely holds on to the back of the SUV when the major suddenly swerved right into the tight driveway tunnel and drives through it, dodging right and left due to the incoming traffic.

Kaji thought the pursuing helicopter wouldn't follow. He was wrong.

The helicopter _literally _went inside the tunnel, still chasing them behind and continuing the firefight they had.

Misato then surprisingly laughed out loud and called him coolly in her usual cheerful voice "Get back into the front seat, quick! I got a plan"

Kaji scrambled to the front "What do you plan to do dearest honey?"

"A… hit and run strategy! Hold on tight into something. They wanted us so badly, let them get us!"

Kaji smiled, understanding perfectly what Misato had on mind. _Of course, she is the Tactical Operations Director…_

The helicopter pilot was grinning when they were gaining on to the targeted SUV, thanks to his daredevil skills when he realized, too late, that he was about to crash to the very SUV they were chasing.

CRASH!!!!

And then Misato pressed the gas pedal on full force, leaving behind the helicopter tumbling into the tunnel road and meeting head-on the incoming traffic before becoming a mass scrap of metal lying on the road before engulfed in flames.

To Misato's opinion, the crushed up rear of the SUV due to the impact was only a minor matter.

Several Section-2 officers and NERV security is on the scene. No survivors were found in the burning helicopter.

Misato's cellular phone then rang "Katsuragi"

Maya's voice piped in "Hello major?"

"What is it?"

"I think you really ought to know who Viktor Sovietskaya is"

"Spill it out"

"Viktor Sovietskaya was a former leader of the unknown Russian terrorist group who was responsible for the key assassinations of several political leaders and bombings of critical targets. He was one of the world's most wanted men by several agencies like CIA, NSA, UN, name it… and has ties with the international terrorist cell named Black Cell. He was spotted somewhere around the former Okinawa regions before he eluded arrest, five days ago"

This latest piece of information got her alarmed, as he was surprisingly nearby Tokyo-3.

"Is Evangelion Unit 3 currently en-route to Matsushiro Testing Facility?" Commander Ikari asked, staring at Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. Since receiving the report about the Second NERV branch at Nevada two days ago, the US government doesn't want another incident of risky activation happen to their soil, ever again. So they decided to transfer the unit there on Matsushiro Testing Facility, particularly since its designated pilot was found to be within close proximity of Tokyo-3

Which was fine to Gendo Ikari. Everything is going as planned…

"Yes sir. The package will arrive expectedly at 8 AM at the Matsushiro Testing Facility's private airport" Ritsuko answered, her own stare to him slowly wavering.

"The Dummy Plug?"

"The Dummy Plug is set and ready for programming"

"That's good" Commander Ikari said "Program the Dummy Plug to the entry plug of Evangelion Unit 1 effective immediately"

The doctor flinched when he ordered her to set it up on Evangelion Unit 1.

"Yes sir"

"Dismiss"

Ritsuko then turned and went to Rei, who was waiting expectantly beside the corner.

_5:00:00 AM___

Well… what do you think? Is my grammar improving? Do I still need a pre-reader? Please tell me ^_^. Rest assured I will surely appreciate it.


	3. 5:00 to 6:00 AM

DISCLAIMER: Kaworu will kiss me if I own Neon Genesis Evangelion (AHHHH!!!!! NOOO!!!! PLS DON'T!!!! I'M NOT GAY!!!!)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: And so another chapter… enjoy.  Sorry if all of my stories were rushed (the author sighs)

NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: 24

_5:00:00 AM___

The first rays of dawn were bearing upon Tokyo-3 and still two occupants of the Katsuragi household were busy on their fighting game, one was busy kicking the living crap out of Shinji's character while the latter could only receive hits.

"Ya! Take this! And that! Rising Fire Punch!"

"Umm…. Double Slash Maneuver!! Uh… Triple Roundhouse Saber Attack!!! Uh…"

Player 1 wins

"MWAAHAHAHAH!!!! I win, you lose!!!! MWHAHAHAA!!!"

That could only be the incessant laughter of Asuka after her character brutally dismantled Shinji's character in the screen.

"YEESHHHH!! Beat that Shinji!"

Round 2 start

"Umm… Saber Swipe Death Final Attack Move!!! GYAAAHHH!!!!"

If Asuka would glance at his facial expression, she could have seen a glint of berserk in his eyes.

_5:07:12 AM___

"Things haven't even started to get bad" Misato sourly commented, bringing the damaged SUV to the NERV parking lot.

Kaji could only nod in agreement "Yep, just look what happened. Someone already wants us dead in the early stages of our investigation"

Misato backed the car in position and turned the engine off "Yeah"

"Nice one back out there dearest honey"

The major stared at her partner "Hmm?"

"Good thinking to get the chopper off our trail… that is"

Misato allowed a smile to creep in her face "Of course… as a Tactical Operations Director"

Both alighted from the SUV and went to the elevator that would lead them to NERV command center, where the three bridge bunnies assisting them in the investigation awaits them.

If given a choice, Ritsuko would have suddenly dropped her folders containing classified documents and strangled the life out of the copy of a woman she and her mother abhorred, a woman who happened to be Gendo Ikari's dead wife and a mother of their estranged son, Shinji Ikari.

Instead, she sighed and prefers to keep her silence while she descends together on a DNA strand-thing elevator with Rei Ayanami, the First Child and the designated Evangelion Unit 0 pilot, down to Terminal Dogma.

So ironic, Ritsuko thought, that the man who had a "relationship" with her mother turned out to be the man she had shared her bed with.

Like mother, like daughter… Ritsuko's facial expression turned sour at that thought.

_I'm not like my mother… I will have him for sure. I will make him forget her. I will make him be mine. I wouldn't hesitate to give him my body… if he would like to again... not like my mother who failed miserably and committed suicide…_

"Yui…" Ritsuko whispered, silent enough for Rei not to hear her from behind "If you are listening right now… Gendo will be mine. You hear me? He will be mine"

The DNA strand look-a-like elevator then stopped and both stepped out. Then they boarded a mini-car, Ritsuko behind the wheel and sped up toward the core of the Dummy Plug, going past the graveyard of Evangelion failures.

Touji Suzuhara stirred and slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes and looked at his alarm clock beside his bed.

"It's still early… but then today is…"

He then smiled.

Today he would confess his love for a certain class representative.

He then jumped from his bed and started his usual morning routine, determined to see Hikari Horaki first thing in the morning. He always knew that Hikari always arrives first in the classroom and when he arrives first, he would have more time to ponder what he would say to her while he waits for her to arrive.

_Yes today! Today will be the day!! _Touji thought excitedly while stripping his clothes off and turning the shower on.

"I have received a report that the investigating team consisting of Katsuragi and Ryouji has been fired upon by some unknown individuals" Fuyutsuki said, after receiving a call from Section-2.

Gendo was looking outside the large plexi-glass window that showed the whole Geo-Front "Any casualties in our investigating team?"

"None, in fact, the only casualties reported are the ones who fired upon them, Ikari"

"I see. Are the perpetrators identified?"

"Section-2 was unable to"

Gendo nodded, understanding.

The sub-commander then sat at the chair and began reading his pocketbook "Ikari, are you sure that these situation is under control?"

"They are" the commander replied, still looking at the Geo-Front expanse "If necessary, deception and lies are the other options available to us, sensei"

Fuyutsuki could only smile, wondering when deception and lies would stop.

The phone then rang. Fuyutsuki picked it up and after a moment of listening, he turned to Commander Ikari.

"Ikari, it's from the JSSDF. They want to have an emergency meeting together with you right now"

At the NERV central command, everyone was doing his or her business when suddenly someone gleefully shouted.

"Whoa!! No kidding!?" Makoto exclaimed on his console, smiling.

Maya and Aoba looked at him like weird. Makoto then explained.

"Well… I just received an e-mail from my cousin. She will arrive at Tokyo-3 International Airport about…" he looked at his watch "5:30 AM today"

"Oh I see…" Maya said "Who is she?"

"Her name is Sakura Hyuga, age 14. She will continue to study here as a transfer student from Tokyo-2 Municipal High school. She asked me to fetch her at the airport today"

"Ah… that's why you got so excited earlier" Aoba commented.

PING!

The elevator doors opened and they Misato and Kaji stepped out. What's noticing however is their state of clothes. By their looks, they are quite… disheveled.

"Again…" the three bridge bunnies simultaneously said, nodding.

"Hey Maya, where are the files you managed to extract from Tenchi Hamada's laptop?" Misato asked, although noticing their stares to them, had decided not to ask about it since it was obvious anyway.

"Yes ma'am" Maya replied, a little too quickly.

"Then transfer the files to my office workstation" the major ordered, taking an escalator that would lead directly to her office, Kaji joining her.

But not before Kaji sent a flying kiss to Maya's direction and other female technicians around.

_5:20:19 AM___

"We will arrive at Tokyo-3 International Airport within 10 minutes. Thank you for using Japan Airlines" the cool female voice said on the speakers before clicking off.

Sakura Hyuga didn't seem to notice that the stewardess spoke as she was too engrossed seeing rays of sunshine pierce through the clouds, all the while thinking what Tokyo-3 Junior Municipal High School would be. She felt excited and exhilarated to meet again her cousin Makoto Hyuga… as well as the Evangelion pilots who are rumored to be there studying. At least that's what she heard on the news.

She idly began to fiddle her fingers around her lap, wondering what the pilots look like, particularly the one who pilots the purple one. According to the news, he's male. And according to the rumors, he's cute… in a very shy kind of way. 

In a way, the pilot of that purple robot was just like her.

She blushed, thinking how fine it would be to have a more personal interaction with the popular pilots, particularly the aforementioned one.

"Hey Third!"

"Yes Asuka?" Shinji replied; still busy playing the fighting game. Asuka gave up about 5 minutes ago due to the fact that she always wins.

"I'm hungry, cook me breakfast!"

"Now?"

"Yes!"

"…okay"

Shinji then got up and turned off the game console before trudging to the kitchen, while Asuka went to her room.

"Hey Asuka, what do you want for today?" Shinji asked, already preparing the cooking utensils he would use.

"Anything!"

"How does beefsteak sound?"

"Just fine!"

"Okay then…"

After a moment Asuka then went out from her room with a towel wrapped around her body and went forward to the bathroom while humming a tune. Shinji then heard an audible sound of the bathroom door being locked and the shower being turned on.

_5:35:43 AM___

"Hmm… so this Tenchi Hamada recorded all of his cellular phone conversations in his laptop. Pretty slick too" Kaji commented, sipping a coffee.

"Other than the one we have listened to, there are no leads other than that of Viktor Sovietskaya" Misato said, tapping on her laptop.

"According to the database, Viktor was a Russian ex-military general, formerly a commander of a unit based somewhere around the former socialist republic. Has cases of illegal shipment of high caliber firearms and rumored to be making a nuclear bomb with his hired scientists. Also rumored to be training fresh recruits, thus having a private army"

Misato leans to her chair, thinking deeply "Hmm… having ties with a Black Cell group certainly complicated matters"

"Yep"

"Hey, can you have these .wav files analyzed? I want to know the ones who spoke in these audio files" Misato asked, handing him a disk.

"The MAGI can do that" Kaji said, taking the disk from her "In no time we will knew who spoke with Russian accent"

"There is no need for public to know what had transpired" Commander Ikari said to the military generals of Japanese Strategic Special Defense Forces.

"I know, but we are treading dangerous ground here Ikari. Black Cell has an infamous reputation of doing what they had threatened to do" one of the generals said.

"Such as this N2-Mine threat" another general piped in.

"I suggest that we must deploy our special forces around Tokyo-3 at once" another one of the generals suggested.

"I suggest against it" Commander Ikari said.

"What!? Are you crazy Ikari!? Those Black Cell bastards will—"

"We already knew that" Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki said, raising his voice a little just to be heard by those bickering generals "But we don't need the public hysteria about an N2 mine threat. Panic escalation is the last thing we need around Tokyo-3 gentlemen, and we don't want that"

"Tch… I see" the defense minister remarked, understanding clearly what they had in mind "But it doesn't mean that we are taking their threat lightly… gentlemen"

"We perfectly understand" Gendo steely said "But as long as Tokyo-3 or Evangelion Unit 1 is under dire circumstances, NERV only has sole right to have its own investigation team to resolve this particular matter, as written in the Revised UN Code 11-A"

The defense minister could only smirk in reply as if he was slapped upon by that constitution legality.

"See that you do Ikari" the defense minister replied coolly "If not, I strongly advice that you leave this investigation under JSSDF"

"Of course"

The audio/video holograms then disappeared, leaving Commander Ikari and Fuyutsuki alone in the dark conference room. Gendo then stand up and went to the door. Before he exits, he turned to the sub-commander.

"Fuyutsuki"

"Yes Ikari?"

"Contact our agent. I want to know the information he had acquired from the Ministry of Interior"

"Certainly"

_5:45:16 AM___

"Well, I got to go fetch my cousin at the airport guys" Makoto said, grabbing his coat hanging behind his chair "I'll be back at 7 AM, so see you later guys"

Maya waved a hand at him while Aoba nodded "See you then" they said simultaneously.

Makoto then went to the elevator that would direct him to the parking lot and looked at his watch.

_Well… I still got time. Maybe I'll pass by at the convenience store and grab something to eat. I'm hungry…_

"The current situation NERV has… been disturbing… to me" Lorentz Keel said to the circle of monoliths, the members of SEELE, gathered around him.

"Maybe you fear that these current events will bring our scenario into jeopardy" SEELE 2 said.

"Certainly" Keel replied "We have gone far to the point of no return and it is simply outrageous to have our scenario drowned in uncertainty and doubt. Failure is unacceptable"

"Of course" SEELE 5 remarked "Backlash to our plans will really happen if unforeseen events unexpectedly happen or Ikari betraying us"

"Although Ikari may have been betraying us and creating his own scenario" SEELE 9 harshly said.

"That's why we have an undercover agent in the ranks of NERV under our employ, to report to us the real happenings at NERV" Lorentz assured them.

"But then our watchdog's report is not satisfying Keel. Perhaps he is straying away from the objective we have imposed on him" SEELE 12 said, a tone of worry obvious in his voice

"He will be dealt with when the need arises" Lorentz replied "His quest for the truth will ultimately lead him to an end; whether by our hands, Ikari, or those suits from the government. Only a fool would foolishly risk his life for futile reasons"

_5:53:43 AM___

Makoto was patiently waiting for Sakura in the waiting area when someone familiar called out his name.

"Makoto!!! Oi!!!" a feminine voice shouted.

Makoto turned around to see who it was "Sakura!!"

Sakura happily bounded to him and hugged him tightly "Hello Makoto! Miss me?"

"Of course I was… my… you've grown up" Makoto was amazed to see his cousin again, her body figure filled out.

"Yes I am!" Sakura said, swinging her jet black hair around, her blue eyes twinkling with delight "By the way Makoto, here"

Sakura jerked her thumb to tons of baggage behind her "Can you carry them for me to your car please? I want to get ready now for my first day of school"

Her pleading features caused Makoto's heart to melt "Aww… okay"

"Thanks Makoto!" Sakura happily said, bounding to his car in great leaps.

"You're welcome" Makoto replied, and sweat dropped when he saw Sakura's several baggage lined up to be carried away.

"The Dummy Plug programming is now over Rei. You can come out now" Ritsuko said, tapping her fingers on the large tube that is the core of the Dummy Plug, then gave a folder containing the results to Commander Ikari, who went down there earlier to see his creation.

Rei Ayanami slowly opens her eyes and nods in acknowledgement, then clambered out from the tube naked.

As Rei toweled herself dry and dress up in her school uniform, Gendo then slowly walked in her direction.

"Rei?"

"Yes sir"

Gendo smiled "Let's eat"

"Yes sir"

While Gendo and Rei walked towards the DNA strand thing elevator again, Ritsuko followed them behind, staring at them.

_6:00:00 AM_

_To Be Continued…_

__

Sigh… it was rushed again. I don't know why, but although I would like to have an extremely long chapter, I felt quite bored typing it. Maybe due to my limited imagination… I guess. Oh… I hate myself!! Anyways, next chapter coming this week… or whatever ^_^


End file.
